The public's desire to extend the functionality of the World Wide Web and other communication systems into their home continues to grow. Home devices that are connectable to the Internet, cable networks, satellite systems or communication networks generally can allow individuals to extend services provided by Internet service providers, telephone companies, cable TV companies, entertainment/media providers, satellite companies, utility companies and businesses generally, into their home. Residential gateways allow individuals to connect these service providers to many devices within their home. Devices such as personal digital assistants, telephones, computers, printers, facsimiles, televisions, appliances and other home networking devices can achieve both wired and wireless Internet connectivity within a home. Unfortunately, current techniques for managing communications between the various devices of a modern home network have several shortcomings.